Bruises
by AJCrane
Summary: Dick Grayson must go to school. While there, a teacher questions whether his home life is really all that safe.


Bruises

By

AJ

The first day at a school was scary. Bruce Wayne and his faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth had been home schooling Dick Grayson for several months until it was time from him to attend a real school. Enrollment wasn't easy. Bruce had to talk with Pop Haly of the Haly's Circus to acquire transcripts that showed Dick's academic record. There were very few and that made it all the more harder.

Even when Dick was in the circus getting an education wasn't easy. Parents were responsible for educating their children. With all the training, sometimes it just wasn't that high a priority, or so it seemed. Often officers would come to the circus to check on whether the children were getting a proper education. Sometimes when the circus was in their winter home, that's when schooling took place. Being on the road was when schooling often stopped.

In this instance, the school system required that Dick go through an evaluation, taking several SOL tests of various kinds to determine his placement. Dick was also turning 11 and that meant entering the 5th grade, if he could pass the SOL tests.

"I'm nervous," Dick said to Bruce.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine."

What surprised Bruce were the areas that Dick excelled in, even with his limited education. Anything from Math to Science, especially when the questions were treated like puzzles in a game or when questions were formed in regards to his circus profession. His test scores put him in the 98 percentile, which meant he was nearly as smart as Bruce, but Dick's social scores were below grade, which meant he needed a social environment; kids his own age to adapt to every day existence.

"Bruce, do I have to go to school?"

"I think this would be good for you. You'll be among kids your own age."

"What if you get a call from Captain Gordon?"

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in. Besides, you'll be getting a different education than what Alfred and I can provide. The social aspect of Middle School can teach you much."

Middle school, not elementary school, his aptitude and other test scores showed he could skip two grades, and at 11 years old, Dick would be the youngest in his class. He would be going into of all things, the 7th grade.

A week later Bruce Wayne was called into Principle Mason's office at Wilson Kennedy Middle School. Dick was sitting in a chair, his head bent down.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, can you tell me what this is about?"

"It seems Mr. Wayne, we have a problem."

"And what problem is that?" Bruce caught Dick's eyes and saw something there he did not expect. Fear?

"I'm hoping you might explain," the Principle stated.

"Explain what? I haven't been told what the problem is."

"Let me bring in Richard Grayson's gym teacher," Principle Mason picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Please send in Mr. Linstrom."

A man with medium build, blonde hair, and blue eyes entered. Bruce could not help feeling the man's disapproval as he came into the room. He also positioned himself between Bruce and Dick Grayson, trying to create an imposing figure, as if he was protecting Dick. 'Protecting Dick, from me?' Bruce thought.

"Mr. Wayne, I need to ask you some questions."

"What is this about?" Bruce didn't like the way things were going.

"Mr. Wayne, what do you and Richard Grayson do when you are together?"

"I don't know what you're driving at."

"Oh, do you? I think you do," Mr. Linstrom stated. "And I will see that you are put behind bars."

Bruce was baffled by Mr. Linstrom's statement. "Mr. Linstrom, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the abuse that boy has suffered under your care."

"Abuse?"

"I saw the bruises, Mr. Wayne. You cannot deny they exist."

"I need to speak to my ward in private."

"I can't allow that," Mr. Linstrom stated. Then he turned toward Principle Mason. "If he speaks to his ward, he might try to have him lie for him."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. Mr. Linstrom's thinking was erroneous, but how was he going to explain it to this man.

Dick's reaction to the whole event caused him to curl up in his chair, not for his own sake, but for Bruce. He knew they were in a bind. His reaction though had not gone unnoticed.

"Look, see the boy is frightened of you, Mr. Wayne. Why is that?"

"Dick isn't afraid of me, Mr. Linstrom. Something else is causing his reaction to this whole business."

"We'll see. Either you tell us what is going on, why Richard Grayson has so many bruises, or I will call the police and have you arrested for child endangerment."

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but Mr. Linstrom is correct in this matter. We need to get to the bottom of this. And unfortunately, it may not go well for you. We don't want to call in Child Protective Services if we can be given a plausible explanation."

Bruce could see that Principle Mason was being reasonable. It was Linstrom that worried him. "First, Mister Linstrom, where did you see the bruises?"

"On his back as he was changing for gym class. A teacher is always present in the locker room to ensure the students get changed in a timely fashion so the class can run smoothly."

"I see." Bruce thought about their last fight with the Joker and his men. It was over a week ago, just before Dick started his first day of school. As Robin, he had been hit in the back with a chair, nearly knocking him out. Dick was pretty strong for his age and well muscled due to his previous training on the trapeze, but this had been a vicious attack. Bruce wasn't surprised that bruises had appeared, but how was he going to explain that to Dick's Principle as well as his gym teacher. He couldn't tell them that Dick Grayson was Robin on his off days. That would betray their secret identities.

Bruce caught Dick's eyes again and without saying anything, Dick was pleading with Bruce to help him. His fear was they were going to take him away, believing that he had been abusive to Dick. And Linstrom misunderstood that fear.

'Poor kid, no wonder there is so much fear in his eyes. He's trying to protect his identity just as much by not saying anything. And if he tried, it could come out as sounding like a lie, but we have to lie in order to protect ourselves. There's got to be a way to tell the truth without giving everything away,' Bruce thought. Then he did think of something. "I can rest assure you, that Dick's home life is quite safe. What you saw was the aftermath of a fight."

"A fight?"

Dick looked dismayed. What was Bruce thinking?

"It happened before school," Bruce explained. "Some bullies jumped him while he was away at camp. They were severely punished for their efforts."

"Oh yeah," Dick said, breathing a sigh of relief and picking up on Bruce's explanation.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mr. Linstrom asked Dick.

"Uh . . ." Dick hesitated. "I . . . didn't think any one would believe me."

"I take it you were embarrassed and afraid you might get into trouble?" Bruce coaxed.

"Yeah, see Bruce doesn't want me fighting . . ." Dick started to explain.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Principle Mason asked.

"Well . . . they insulted . . . " Dick looked over at Bruce for a moment before proceeding. The slight nod that Bruce gave Dick bolstered his confidence to move forward with his explanation. Dick once again hung his head to feign embarrassment. 'They insulted Batman and . . . Batman is a friend of Bruce . . . um my guardian . . .and I . . . I guess I thought I could take them . . . and . . ."

"I don't condone fighting," Bruce added, then turned his attention toward Dick. "But under the circumstances, I think Batman would be flattered that you tried to defend his honor, but there really is no excuse."

"Yes, Bruce," Dick acted contrite, bending his head and looking up at him ashamed.

"Well," Mr. Linstrom said. "Very convenient if you ask me. I find it highly suspicious that you of all people would take in an orphaned child. Aren't you a single man? A playboy if you will? Hardly a suitable environment for a boy."

"Mr. Linstrom," Principle Mason stated. "We are not here to accuse Mr. Wayne of any wrong doing or to discuss his lifestyle."

"Those bruises could have been done another way. I don't believe Mr. Wayne's explanation."

Principle Mason continued to chastise the gym teacher. "Mr. Linstrom, I appreciate that you care for your students' safety, but before you start accusing prominent men like Mr. Wayne of any wrong doing, you better have evidence to back it up. Mr. Wayne is a philanthropist and works toward bettering people's lives. I suggest you learn about who you're dealing with before you make accusations."

"I apologize Mr. Wayne, but you must understand my position. When I saw the bruises and when I asked Richard where they came from, well he would not give me an answer. Naturally, I had to get to the bottom of it."

"I understand Mr. Linstrom. Are we through here?" Bruce asked. "I'm sure Dick would like to get back to his classes."

"Actually, it's near the end of the day. The dismissal bell will be ringing soon. Why don't you get your books Richard and you can head home. Make certain you pick up your English assignment from Miss. Gladstone."

Both Bruce and Dick left the Principle's office together.

"I'll wait for you outside."

Dick grabbed his books from his locker and stopped at Miss Gladstone's class.

"Richard, is that Mr. Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, Miss. Gladstone."

"What's he doing here?"

"Picking me up. He's my guardian."

Dick left the classroom without a second glance, not even aware that his teacher's eyes followed him or past him to the man who was heading down the fall to the front of the school.

Bruce waved to Dick and they climbed into the limo that Alfred was driving.

"Everything all right Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Everything has been taken care of so far."

"That was quick thinking, Bruce" Dick exclaimed as he entered the car.

"Well I did tell the truth in a fashion, just not all of it. I'm glad you picked up on it. You know we've got a problem, Dick."

"What problem?" Dick asked.

"The bruising."

"Oh, well, I'll just do my best to stay out of the criminal's way."

"That won't be easy," Bruce pointed out.

"We'll figure it out, we always do."

"I know one thing," Bruce stated. "Right now, I'd rather face the Joker than that Mr. Linstrom."

"Why Bruce, I didn't expect you to be afraid of a teacher."

"Let's just say we both have a lot of homework to do. We don't need you showing up at school with bruises and I don't want to receive another call like that one. They'll only believe the story of you getting beat up, maybe one more time. After that, they could wise up, and we'll both be in deep trouble. For now, let's just go home. After you finish with your homework, we'll go to the batcave and I'll show you some more martial arts moves, ones you can use to avoid getting hit from behind. Maybe that will keep your gym teacher off your back."

"Off my back? Holy punster."

End


End file.
